1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and particularly to a semiconductor package incorporating an electromagnetic shield.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the rapid development of electronic industry, electronic products or electrical appliances have become the necessaries of life. However, it is known that the electronic products or electrical appliances in operation produce electromagnetic interference (EMI), which has adverse influences on the stability of the whole electronic device or system. Electromagnetic interference may result in a slight, transient malfunction, failure in function or even damage to the device. It is well known that changing electric currents induce an electric field, and a changing electric field creates a magnetic field. When an electric field is coupled to a magnetic field at right angles to each other, electromagnetic radiations or waves are formed.
Typically, in high-density packaging, multiple dies can be arranged side-by-side or can be stacked vertically within the package to form a system-in-package (SiP). To reduce the electromagnetic interference between the dies in the package, metal traces are generally integrated with the substrate of the package. However, these metal traces may not essentially meet the shielding requirement as desired, and the EMI shielding effect also may be limited due to the density of these metal traces.
Hence, an improved semiconductor package having an electromagnetic shield to provide a more effective EMI shielding capability is desired. It is further desired that this electromagnetic shield should not raise the overall height of the semiconductor package while effectively shielding electromagnetic interference between adjacent dies of the semiconductor package.